


Stardate 2713.3

by p_nd18



Series: VIXX Star Trek AU [3]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M, Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_nd18/pseuds/p_nd18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of the starship Zelos finally gets a chance to relax after a hard week of whatever it is they do up in space. Whatever will they do now?</p><p>To be honest this is just a bunch of drabbles of VIXX in the Star Trek universe .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardate 2713.3

Stardate 2713.3

Wonshik whimpered a little, rubbing at the "stab wound" on his neck. Did that damn doctor really have to use that much force? Cursing at the doctors hidden strength, Wonshik made his way onto the bridge. Ignoring the Captains blantant flirting with his second in command, he made his way over to the Communication Officers desk.

"Ah Wonshik! I'm glad you came, do you think you can fix this screen? It keeps fizzing out periodically and I'm having trouble reading messages on it." Hongbin said with a slight smile, it was enough for his dimple to show up.

Wonshik, despite really wanting to, avoided mentioning that Hongbin had called specifically for him 5 minutes prior.

"I'm sure I can figure out something."

+

15 minutes later and two ignored comments Hongbin made about how muscular Wonshik was, the job was officially completed.

"Strangely enough, after going through everything on the desk and around it, there were only a couple problems wrong, but nothing I couldn't handle." Wonshik stood up from his crouched postion from under Hongbins desk.

"I'm sure you can handle a lot." Hongbin commented.

Wonshik blinked in surprise. He wasn't entirely sure whether or not the innuendo was intended.

Wonshik cleared his throat, "Okay, well. If you need anything else just call."

Hongbin watched as Wonshik hurried away from his desk and made his way out of the bridge.

He waited a few moments before he decided to make the call.

"Yeah, Wonshik? I need you to accompany me to lunch tomorrow."

After all Wonshik did say to call him if Hongbin needed him...


End file.
